Darren Elkins vs. Lucas Martins
The first round began and they touched gloves. Martins landed an inside kick. And another. Elkins tried a telegraphed single. Added a trip and got it the second time against the cage. Elkins landed a left, two more as they stood to the clinch. He worked a double. Lost it. Single attempt. And another double. 4:00. They broke as Elkins landed a right, he's cut on the right cheek. Martins landed a jab. Elkins shot for a double. Stuffed, he broke with a left and a right. Martins landed a jab. Elkins landed an inside kick and a right. 3:00. Elkins shot for a single. Stuffed. Elkins landed a right. He tried a single, stuffed. Clinch. Elkins kneed the body three times. Two more. 2:00. Another. Boos. Elkins broke with a right and a left. Elkins landed a left. Martins stuffed a double. Elkins landed a right to the body. And an inside kick. Elkins landed a left. 1:00 as Martins kneed the body. Martins defending a double. Trying a single now is Elkins. They broke, 30. Martins landed an inside kick. 15. Martins landed a jab and ate a right. They clinched. R1 ends, 10-9 Elkins. Bruise under his left eye. Elkins said he felt good. His corner told him Martins was fading a bit and was off balance. R2 began. Martins landed a counter left and ate an inside kick. Elkins tried a double. He's breathing heavily though. Martins stuffed it to the clinch. Elkins landing lefts to the body. And another to the face, and a right inside. Boos. 4:00. Martins landing lefts to the bodies, eating rights to the head. They broke. Elkins landed a right. Elkins landed an inside kick. Elkins landed a body kick. Elkins landed a right, tried a single. 3:00. They clinched. Elkins worked another. Stuffed. Martins ate a groin knee, ref didn't see it. Stann called it though. Elkins landed a left, tried a double. Stuffed. A left inside. Martins kneed the body. Boos. 2:00. Martins breathing heavily. Elkins kneed the body, broke eating an uppercut and a left. He ate a counter right. Martins landed a left to the body and hurt him with a headkick behind the ear, landed a right, Elkins is wobbly, clinch. Elkins kneed the body. And again. He broke with a right, tried a single. Stuffed. 1:00 as Elkins kneed the body. Elkins landed a left and a right. He broke kneeing the body, tried a double. 35. Trying a single. Body head with right. Another to the head. 15 with another. Another. Martins kneed the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Elkins. Martins looks very winded in his corner. Elkins' corner wanted a knockout because they're in Brazil. R3 began. Elkins shot for a double eating a knee and that hurt. Elkins tried another double. Ate another knee to the chin inside. Martins stuffed a single, they broke. Martins stuffed a diving single. And defended a double. Clinch. Boos. Elkins went body head with three rights. Kneed the leg. 4:00. Elkins worked a double again. Martins kneed the chin. And a right elbow. He stuffed another double. They broke. Elkins shot a single. Martins stuffed it, breathing through an open mouth. Boos. Elkins kneed the body. And the leg. And the body. 3:00. Elkins landed a left. Another. Boos. Elkins worked a single. He landed a left, tried a double. Kneed the leg. Martins kneed the body. Boos, Elkins replied to the body. He worked a double. Ref broke them up, crowd cheers. Elkins shot for a double, 2:00, boos. Elkins landed a left, worked a single. Elkins landed a right and a left. Lol at the fat media guy in the crowd looking bored, John Morgan. Boos and the ref broke them up. Cheers. Elkins landed a right. 1:00. Elkins dove for a single, boos. Martins looked at the clock. Elkins kneed the leg. They broke, 35. Martins landed a right, stuffed a single. Martins kneed the body. Elkins worked a double. 15. Boos. Martins kneed the body, R3 ends, Martins had the gall to raise his hands. 30-27 Elkins. They hugged. 30-27 Martins (wtf?) Elkins reacted with disgust, 30-27 Elkins twice split decision. Crowd boos.